Fairytail Family!
by wendy love 26
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan kisah tentang anak-anak dari team natsu Penasaran?Author gak pinter bikin summary RnR please!


Ohayo minna!wendy kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus Sebelumnya wendy minta maaf karena lama gak update,itu karena tugas sekolah yang numpuk sehingga wendy jadi gk bisa update T_T Untuk itu wendy membawakan cerita baru lagi yang sebenarnya sudah diketik beberapa tahun lalu Ok,dari pada berbicara panjang ayo mulai ceritanya :D

Disclaimer : Cerita ini asli milik Hiro Mashima wendy cuman pinjem karakternya

Hai semua!perkenalkan aku adalah Luna Dragnel Aku seorang penyihir fairytail Sihirku adalah dragon slayer dan celestial Papaku bernama Natsu Dragnel dan mamaku bernama Lucy Dragnel Oh,iya sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai adik Itu artinya aku akan menjadi seorang kakak,aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar

Hari ini aku sedang berada di guild kesayanganku fairy tail bersama papa dan ini keadaan guild tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin,masih ramai dan berisik Oh,iya aku ini masih berumur 6 tahun Ciri-ciriku berambut pink seperti papaku tetapi rambutku dikuncir kuda dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut didepannya sedangkan mataku berwarna seperti mamaku honey brown Aku memakai baju terusan tidak berlengan sampai diatas lutut berwarna ungu polos dan memakai sandal berwarna putih Aku memiliki lambang fairytail berwarna pink tua dilengan atas kananku Aku berjalan penuh semangat menghampiri gadis berambut hitam bergelombang dan mata biru di dekat bar Ia adalah anak dari sahabat ibuku dan merupakan sahabat terbaikku Leva Redfox

"Leva-chan,Ohayo!"sapaku pada leva

"ehm,ohayo mo na-chan"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"leva-chan sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai adik!"seruku girang

"ne,na-chan bukannya ibumu baru mengandung 2 bulan?"tanyanya dalam pose berpikir

"eh,iya sih tpi menurutku itu sebentar"jawabku

"na chan menunggu 7 bulan lagi itu lama!"seru leva

"sebentar"kataku bersikeras

"lama"seru leva tak mau kalah

"sebentar"

"lama"

"sebentar"

"sebentar"

"lama"dalam sekejap pun aku langsung menutup mulutku sedangkan leva chan hanya tertawa melihatku Mukaku sudah memerah seperti warna rambut bibi erza,ya ampun aku malu sekali Padahal tadi aku yang bilang menunggu 7 bulan itu adalah hal yang sebentar Ketika leva-chan asik tertawa ibuku dan bibi levy datang menghampiri kami

"ne,apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"tanya mamaku sambil menghampiri kami

"apa kami boleh bergabung?"tanya bibi levy sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja mama,bibi lucy"ujar leva-chan sambil tersenyum Ketika kami sedang asik berbincang terdengar suara gaduh yang sangat familiar ditelingaku Dan tidak salah lagi itu adalah papaku dan paman gray yang sedang berkelahi

"oi,flame head jauhkan anakmu dari anakku mengerti!"kata paman gray sambil bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya

"yang harusnya diperingatkan adalah anakmu ice head!jauhkan anakmu itu dari putriku!"kata papaku sambil bersiap mengeluarkan sihir dragon slayernya Dan sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara papaku dan paman gray mengeluakan sihir mereka masing-masing

"ice make lance!"

"karyou no hokou!"

Sihir itupun bertemu dan menyebabkan ledakan kecil yang mengenai bibi erza yang sedang menikmati kuenya Sedetik kemudianpun bibi erza ikut dalam perkelahian itu

"mereka tidak berubah sama sekali"kata mamaku sambil tersenyum dengan tangan kanan didagunya dan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit

"ya,kau benar lu chan dan yang paling utama adalah gray,natsu dan erza yang selalu berkelahi Eh,kenapa gajeel jadi ikutan?"ujar bibi levy sambil melihat paman gajeel yang ikut berkelahi Saat kami sedang berbincang seru datang anak laki-laki dengan rambut reven seperti paman gray dan mata seperti paman gray tapi berwarna biru seperti bibi adalah yoshida anak dari paman gray dan bibi juvia

"luna bagaimana kalau kita memancing hari ini?"tanya yoshida sambil tersenyum Yoshida memang sahabatku selain leva-chan

"ok,mama bolehkah aku memancing dengan yoshida?"tanyaku

"tentu asal bawa tenro bersamamu"jawab adalah exceed berwarna biru anak dari paman happy dan bibi charle sekaligus partnerku

"ok,leva chan apa kau mau ikut?"tawarku

"sepertinya tidak usah aku mau di guild saja"jawab leva-chan Akupun mengajak yoshida untuk menemui tenro lalu pergi memancing Sesampainya ditempat kami memancing kami langsung duduk dan mencelupkan alat mancing kami

"yeay,sepertinya aku dapat!"seru tenro senang sambil menarik pancingannya

"tarik yang kuat tenro"kata yoshida menyemangati Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum sambil berharap mendapatkan ikan Beberapa detik kemudianpun tenro berhasil menangkap ikan yang berukuran sedang Yoshidapun jadi bersemangat untuk menangkap ikan yang besar lagi,begitu juga terasa hari sudah sore tepatnya jam 15.00 Kamipun istirahat sebentar sambil memakan ikan hasil pancingan kami Tenro langsung memakan ikan mentah sedangkan aku dan yoshida membakarnya dulu,tentu saja dengan bantuan ku

"bukankah kita seperti keluarga bahagia?"tanya yoshida sambil memakan ikannya

"ya,semua yang berada di guild adalah keluarga,itu yang dibilang oleh papa dan mamaku"jawabku sambil memakan ikan juga

"maksudku bukan itu,ehm maksudku"kata yoshida sambil menghentikan aktivitas makannya Terlihat sedikit semburat di pipinya.

"eh,jadi tentang apa?"tanyaku bingung

"maksudku kita,aku,kau dan tenro adalah keluarga yang bahagia seperti keluarga kecil Aku ayahnya kau ibunya dan tenro anaknya"jawab akira sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal Mendengar itupun aku langsung blushing seketika Bagaimana bisa yoshida berpikir seperti itu

"ah,tentu saja kita adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia!"seruku mengatasi keadaan ini

"kalian saling menyukai"kata tenro sambil tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya

"TENRO!"teriak kami berdua Kamipun saling pandang dan akhirnya tertawa.

" apa jika kau sudah dewasa kau mau menikah denganku?"tanya yoshida sambil tersenyum

"eh,tentu saja yoshida!"jawabku agak ragu tapi senag

"janji!"kata yoshida sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya

"janji!"seruku sambil mengaitkan jariku pada yoshida

"aye"kata tenro senang sambil menaruh tangannya di atas kelingking kami Kamipun tertawa dan bercanda bersama Ya,memang benar apa kata yoshida kita seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia

TBC

Bagaimana minna?jelek?gaje?wendy yakin cerita ini pasti jelas-jelas gaje dan banyak typo disana-sini _ Ini cerita wendy buat pas kelas 6,tapi karna desakan teman wendy untuk publish cerita ini akhirnya wendy publish deh :D Dan seperti biasa mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang hilang Ok,akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
